Walkthrough:Dragon Quest IX/Snstar2006
Prologue When the game starts, the Hero has his/her first battle with Aquila. After the battle, the Hero will return to the Observatory with Aquila. As Guardian Angel When the Hero return to Angel Falls to collect Benevolessences, the cutscene shows that Ivor and Hugo talking about the names of the Guardian Statue. Ivor believes that it used to be "Aqui-" something (which referred to Aquila, the last guardian angel of Angel Falls), but most people believe that it is the name of the Hero. Two quests need to be completed before the story continues. However you can collect some items around the village before finishing the quests. The first one is to collect the Horse Manures in the stable. After you collected all of them, the farmer will wake up and give gratitude to you (one Benevolessence obtained). The second quest, there is a lady praying for finding her husband's ring. Go to the east side of the village where the shop is, there will be a dog who will show you where the ring is. Take the Keepsake Ring you found to the lady and the lady will give gratitude to you (another Benevolessence obtained). When you leave the church, the time will turn to night. Head east and you will see Aquila in the center of the village. He will tell you that not only do the guardian angels need to watch over the living people, but also the dead whose soul still roam the land. There is a soul at the next side of the bridge. Talk to the soul and he will realize that he is dead. The soul will leave and leave a Benevolessence for the Hero. Collect it and talk to Aquila to return to the Observatory . Chapter 1: Angel falls at Angel Falls Now that your hero has lose his/her halo and wings, you are considered by the villagers as a minstrel that falls from the top of the Angel Falls, who happens to have the same name as their guardian. After the cutscene, speak with all NPC's in the village and finally go to the mayor's house, which is situate at the northwest corner of the village. After a short cutscene with the mayor scolding his son, Ivor, leave the house and the time will turn to night. Return to Erinn's house (the easternmost one, north of the well) and talk to Erinn. She has prepared the meal, and after the meal, she will offer you to take a rest. The next day, Erinn will wakes you up and tell you that Ivor is waiting for you outside. Exit the house and talk to him, Ivor will mention that he wants to go with you to the Mountain pass to clear the landslide, so that the villagers will see him has a hero. Prepare your self and leave the village from the south exit. Go all the way to the east of the greater map to reach Mountain pass, you will see a section of Starflight Express, but Ivor can't see it. Continue your trip to the left fork to find the landslide. There will be some soldiers from Stornway who are looking for a missing lady at the other side of the road. They will ask you to pass the message to the villager to find the missing lady, Patty. Return to the village and report to the mayor. The mayor is not happy with Ivor's deed and will scold him. After the scolding, go to Erinn's house and she will ask you to find the missing lady, Patty, who might be in the Hexagon according to the soldiers from Stornway. Take a rest at Erinn's house and prepare yourself. DO NOT buy the Leather Shield because you will get a free one in the Hexagon, spend you money on recovery items. The Hexagon After entering the Hexagon, go straight north until you see a tablet. Check the tablet, a ghost will appear and show you the switch to open the doorway. The switch is located at the back of the statue situated at the left fork. Turn on the switch, go back to the central passage and continue through the opened door. Go to the right fork to collect a Leather Shield. Go back to the stairs and take the left stair at the north to collect a Golden Ring. Backtrack to the stairs and this time take the right one to go to the Hexagon B1. Go straight to the north and go down the staircase. At the Hexagon B2, go south to collect some coins from the chest then head northwest first to collect a Feather Fan. After this, head northeast to go to the Hexagon B1 (second part). Go anti-clockwise around the floor and collect a Gleenban Groat, then pass through the north door to the next room. Go northwest first to collect a Seed of Deftness. Finally go to the central room, before talking with the blue-haired lady, restore the hero's HP because you will be facing the first boss in the game -- Hexagoon. Back to Angel Falls After the battle and the cutscene, you will be automatically transferred to the entrance. Note that there is a chest at the north corridor but is not accessible because of the rubble, that room is accessible through the entrance at West Stornway. When you return from the Hexagon go straight to Erinn's inn, after the cutscene, go to Erinn's house and you will see Edwinn, Erinn's deceased father, and the same ghost you met in the Hexagon, is stalking outside of her house. Talk to him and Stella, the spirit that is in charge of the Starflight Express, will appear, and wonder why you, appearing to be a mortal, can see the Starflight Express as well as a ghost. Stella would want you to prove your identity as a Celestrian by helping Edwinn. Edwinn will show that he hid something on the hill behind the inn. Go to the hill and find the Inny of Edwinn and show it to Erinn. Erinn will then believes Patty's story and agree her offer of taking care of her inn in Stornway.Seeing this, Edwinn would say that he has no regret and leaves. Stella, on the other hand, starts to doubt whether your hero is a Celestrian again because your hero cannot see the Benevolessence left by Edwinn. After the cutscene, your first quest will be available. Now go to Mountain pass again, this time you can enter the Starflight Express. But Stella cannot start the train, so she suggest to collect more Benevolessence at Stornway and see if the train can start. Chapter 2: Wight Knight and the Princess Stornway Loch Storn Iron gauntlets |skills=Bolt Cutter Attack |spells= |family=Zombie family |bestiaryNumber=258 |captureRate= |description=Black-clad knight errant who once terrorised the people of Stornway in mistaken search of his long-lost love. |locations=Zere region - Loch Storn }} Zere Doomingale Forest and Brigadoom Chapter 3: Coughing in Coffinwell Chapter 4: Collecting the Fyggs Category:Dragon Quest IX